Wo ai ni
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Six ans avant l'arrivée d'Allen au QG, Reever entre à la Congrégation et y fait la connaissance de Komui. Ou comment un pauvre mais courageux Australien apprend à aimer le Chinois le plus taré de la planète. Yaoi, comme toujours avec moi.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fic mettant en scène mon cher maître (Komuiiiiii-saaaamaaaa!) et son pauvre subordonné surexploité (Reever-chan). Je l'ai écrite en juillet-août 2009, pour passer le temps et pour assouvir mon grand fantasme (non, pas de voir Lavi violer Kanda... rôh, bande de mauvaises langues!) c'est-à-dire d'écrire une fic uniquement sur le couple KomuiReever (pas assez apprécié des francophones... quand je pense au nombre de fic sur ce couple en anglais...). Voilà ce que ça donne!

Note: ma chère et tendre (lol) Naru m'a fait brillament remarqué que Komui était arrivé à la Congrégation après Reever. Ce à quoi je réponds: rien à battre. Comme quoi, la cohérence et moi, ça fait deux.

Disclaimer: Komui est à moi et rien que d'à moi d'abord ! Non? Bon, ben en tout cas, cette fic m'appartient, et toutes les inepties qu'on y trouve.

* * *

_18/02, 22h00_

Un jeune Australien d'une vingtaine d'années, répondant au nom de Reever Wenham, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés tandis que l'étrange porte d'entrée du QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre le scannait d'un œil menaçant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, moi ? demanda à voix basse le pauvre scientifique fraîchement sorti de l'université.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un énergumène au physique improbable.

Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, mince, à la peau couleur ivoire. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans son dos, à l'exception d'une mèche tombant gracieusement devant son visage. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez fin et droit. Un large sourire un peu niais couvrait tout le bas de son visage. Il était planté dans l'entrée, droit comme un I, les bras largement écartés. Un courant d'air fit frissonner son béret et l'étoffe blanche de sa longue veste se souleva un peu, attirant le regard de Reever vers le bas. Cet homme portait des _chaussons_.

-Bienvenue, je suis Komui Lee !

Reever ne répondit rien, un peu choqué par l'apparence du dénommé Komui Lee.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? s'exclama Komui, imitant un peu le ton du sermon.

-Au secours ? tenta l'Australien, rendu mal à l'aise par l'air décontracté de l'autre.

Komui fronça les sourcils puis sortit un calepin d'une poche de sa veste.

-Vous devez être… Reever Wenham ?

-Euh, oui…

-Parfait, je vais vous faire visiter…

-Vous n'avez pas de travail à faire ?

Komui eut un petit sourire et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

-Travailler ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Vous êtes bien Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant et Superviseur de la Section Scientifique de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous ne travaillez pas ?

-Mon petit Reever, si je travaillais, qu'est-ce que les membres de la Section Scientifique feraient entre le coucher et le lever du soleil, hm ?

-Ils _dormiraient_ ?

-Hmm… sans doute…

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que la Section Scientifique travaille jour et nuit ?

-Ah, on ne vous a pas dit ? demanda bêtement le Chinois.

-Je veux partir d'ici !

-Impossible, vous êtes engagé pour cinq ans, de gré ou de force. Mais suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter.

Il poussa une porte et entra dans la Section Scientifique.

-Hello les gens ! s'exclama Komui d'une voix théâtrale.

Les différentes personnes présentes ne relevèrent pas la tête, habitués au caractère excentrique de leur supérieur.

-Voici Johnny Gill, Tap Top, 65, …

-À qui appartient cette… chose? demanda Reever en pointant du doigt une montagne de paperasse surmonté d'un panneau triangulaire « attention ! risques d'avalanches ! » (nda : ok, j'avoue, j'ai pris cette idée d'une fic en anglais qui s'appelle « the bet »… filez la lire, elle est géniale)

-C'est mon bureau, répondit le Grand Intendant d'un ton détaché.

Komui sortit de la Section Scientifique, Reever sur ses talons.

-La salle à manger… les salles d'entraînement…l'infirmerie… les chambres…

Au détour d'un couloir apparut une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

Komui explosa littéralement de joie et de fierté, attrapa l'enfant, la souleva de terre et la serra contre son cœur.

-Wo ai ni Lenalee ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Wo ai ni… répondit la fillette d'un air las.

« Wo ai ni ? s'interrogea Reever. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Du chinois, sans doute… »

Komui relâcha l'enfant à regrets.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Reever. Votre fille ?

-Ha ! ha ! Lenalee, ma fille ? Ha, ha !

Reever se demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa question, puis se rendit compte que Komui était bien trop jeune pour être le père d'une gamine de dix ans.

-C'est ma sœur.

-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…

-Aaah ! C'est beaucoup plus que ça ! cria Komui, des petits cœurs flottant tout autour de lui. Lenalee, c'est mon rayon de soleil, c'est la caféine de mes heures supplémentaires…

-Je croyais que vous ne travailliez pas…

-Ça m'arrive parfois. C'est le béret de mon Komurin !

-Comouline ? répéta Reever.

-Hmm… un projet de robot que j'ai en tête… j'ai déjà fait un ou deux essais en cachette, mais il ne fonctionne pas tout à fait… d'ici environ six ans, il sera parfait !

-Rappelez-moi de disparaître d'ici avant six ans…

-Donc, je disais… elle est mon Yosshi sur ma tasse de café…

-Yosshi ?

Komui sortit une tasse de sa poche.

-Reever, je vous présente Yosshi. Yosshi, voici Reever.

-Enchanté, lâcha machinalement l'Australien en regardant le petit lapin rose.

Komui rangea sa tasse et laissa son esprit vagabonder en regardant sa sœur trottiner dans le couloir.

Une grimace féroce tordit son visage.

-Reever, si vous posez un seul doigt sur ma Lenalee, je ferai de votre vie un enfer.

-Hein ? Mais ! Je… Enfin ! bégaya l'Australien, complètement pris au dépourvu. De toute façon, je suis gay, finit-il par lâcher, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Parfait ! dit Komui d'un air ravi. On va pouvoir vous trouver une chambre…

Komui sortit un plan de l'étage et passa en revue chaque chambre.

-Hmm… occupée, occupée, occupée, réservée, occupée, occupée, HS, occupée, …

-HS ?

-Hors service. J'avais fait une expérience dans la chambre 89, mais comme ça n'avait pas fonctionné, j'ai jeté le produit dans l'évier. Il est ressorti par la douche de la 90 et toute la plomberie de la salle de bain a explosé.

Reever sentit des gouttes perler à son front.

Ce type était potentiellement dangereux.

-…alors il reste la 52. Suivez-moi.

Komui s'éloigna et ouvrit une porte.

-Hm, peut-être pas.

Reever jeta un œil.

-Un liquide vert fluo suintait des murs et du plafond.

-52, HS. Hum, hum… 103, peut-être…

Il poussa une autre porte.

-Parfait !

Reever observa la chambre d'un œil dubitatif.

Les murs étaient tapissés de toiles d'araignée, le sol était couvert d'un centimètre de crasse, les meubles avaient disparu sous la poussière, les tentures étaient moisies, le bois des châssis était vermoulu, les vitres étaient opacifiées par la saleté.

-Parfait ?

-Mmmh… je vais faire nettoyer demain. Ce sera nickel, croyez-moi.

-Oui mais il est vingt-trois heures ! J'ai sommeil, j'ai eu vingt heures de voyage en avion !

-Je vais voir si vous pouvez occuper la chambre d'un Exorciste parti en mission… Oh, il y a celle de Cross. C'est… celle-là !

Komui ouvrit une porte et l'odeur de l'alcool les prit à la gorge.

-Ciel, non ! Autre chose… il ne reste plus rien, hormis…

Il affichait un sourire ravi.

-Hormis ?

-Ma chambre !

-Ok, je vais prendre la chambre vert fluo.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil. Vous préférez la proximité d'un liquide potentiellement mortel à ma présence ?

-Ce sera déjà moins dangereux, grommela Reever.

-Vous dormirez dans ma chambre, c'est un ordre !

-Allons bon.

-S'il vous plaîîît…

-Bon, d'accord.

-Ah, ah ! suivez-moi. Ma chambre est très grande. Il y a un graaand lit (Reever fronça les sourcils) et un divan. Vous irez dans le lit, je prendrai le divan (Reever défronça les sourcils).

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où il était écrit :

KOMUI LEE

GRAND INTENDANT DE LA CONGREGATION DE L'OMBRE

SUPERVISEUR DE LA SECTION SCIENTIFIQUE

MAITRE INCONTESTE DE TOUS

FRERE DE LENALEE – PAS TOUCHE À MA SŒUR

SCIENTIFIQUE LE PLUS GENIAL QUE LA TERRE AIT PORTE

CAFEINOMANE COMPULSIF

_Vénérez-moi ! Glorifiez-moi !_

_-_Vous espérez sincèrement qu'on vous prenne au sérieux ? marmonna l'Australien en entrant et en posant sa valise sur une table.

-Installez-vous, je vais prendre ma douche.

Komui disparut par une porte et Reever fit le tour de la chambre.

Le lit était effectivement très grand et, au-dessus, le Chinois avait punaisé un poster d'un mètre sur un mètre cinquante représentant Lenalee.

Il y avait aussi une grande table couverte d'échantillons d'expériences.

Une machine à café trônait sur une espèce d'autel et une dizaine de tasses ornées de Yosshi l'entouraient.

L'Australien se laissa tomber sur le divan, mais il bascula en arrière (Reever, pas le divan) et il heurta le mur avec sa tête.

-Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Reever vit la tête et le torse nu de Komui, ruisselant d'eau, passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait un essuie bleu posé sur la tête, censé retenir ses cheveux, mais ces derniers s'étaient échappés et pendouillaient autour de son visage ou étaient échoués sur ses épaules pâles.

Une mimique inquiète était peinte sur son visage.

Reever ouvrit et referma la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de souffler :

-Tout va bien…

-Hm, hm… j'arrive. Ne te tue pas entre-temps.

Reever remarqua à peine le tutoiement, choqué qu'il était par la vision du corps à moitié nu de son supérieur.

Komui reparut un peu plus tard, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc.

Il avait gardé son béret et ses chaussons.

-Vous pouvez passer à la salle de bain, dit le Chinois.

Reever constata que le vouvoiement état de retour et hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il revint, Komui était affalé dans le divan, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, les lunettes et le béret de travers, comme s'il s'était endormi en moins d'une seconde.

Reever se glissa dans le lit et regarda le Chinois dormir, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.

A suivre...

**Yosshi : **Voili voilou... pas très long comme premier chapitre, mais c'est pour maintenir le suspense!

**Reever : **Quel suspense?

**Yosshi : **Méchant Reever! Komui-sama, viens me consoler!!

**Komui :** ...

**Reever : **Il dort. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Je me demande vraiment ce que je lui trouve...

**Yosshi : **Reviews? Ah, au fait, comme j'ai pas mal de fics en réserve et que je sais pas trop dans quel ordre poster, dites-moi votre couple préféré entre le yuvi et le yullen, et si vous voulez plutôt du comique ou du triste... je ferai en fonction de la première fic que je reçois (pour Chibi et Naru, ça compte pas : je sais d'avance ce que vous aller demander et en plus, vous avez déjà tout lu.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!! Je suis de retour avec le deuxième chapitre, que j'ai beaucoup aimé, soi dit en passant (mon préféré est le troisième, vous comprendrez mieux quand je l'aurai posté).

Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir comment mon maître vénéré est passé de la coupe de cheveux A (longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval) à la coupe de cheveux B (le bidule avec les boucles, tel qu'on le connaît actuellement). C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée, et voici mon hypothèse (je sais, je blablate sur des trucs pas intéressants -_-")

**Disclaimer:** J'ai reçu Komui-sama pour Noël. Si si, je vous jure ! C'était un lot Deidara-Komui-Fye-Tamaki-Excalibur, et le Père Noël me l'a donné parce que j'ai été gentille toute l'année!! Comment, vous ne me croyez pas?

* * *

_09/02, 7h00_

-Dring, dring, il est l'heure de se lever, debout les morts, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt… chantonna Komui d'une voix douce, agenouillé près du lit, les coudes posés sur le matelas, la tête dans les mains.

Reever ouvrit les yeux et faillit hurler de terreur en voyant le visage du Grand Intendant en gros plan.

Komui se releva, épousseta ses vêtements.

-Il est sept heures, le travail vous attend, Reever !

L'Australien se leva, se faufila dans la salle de bain et s'habilla.

Quand il ressortit, il fut accueilli par un tonitruant :

-Café ?

-Euh, oui, merci…

Komui lui plaça une tasse de café brûlant entre les mains

-Allez, psht, courez travailler ! s'exclama Komui en poussant Reever dehors.

-Et ma valise ?

-On vous l'amènera dans votre chambre. Allez, allez !

Reever se demanda pourquoi Komui était si pressé de le voir partir, mais ne dit rien.

L'Australien alla à la Section Scientifique, se perdit trois ou quatre fois, puis trouva enfin sa table de travail.

Une pile de dossiers à analyser, classer et archiver était déjà posée là, attendant patiemment Reever.

-Bonjour… lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber pesamment sur sa chaise.

-B'jour.

-Salut.

-'morning.

-'halut (bâillement)

-Au secours j'en ai marre de bosser !

Reever prit le premier dossier, s'arma d'un stylo et d'une calculette et se mit à travailler.

-Bonjour mes chers esclaves ! s'exclama joyeusement Komui en entrant avec fracas, sa tasse à la main.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Bouhouhou je suis vexé TT°TT

Personne ne réagit.

-Vous avez de la chance que j'aie déjà vingt centilitres de caféine dans l'organisme, sinon, je serais de très mauvaise humeur ! dit Komui en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de son tas de paperasse – pardon ! – bureau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Comme personne ne daignait lui adresser la parole, il engagea la conversation avec Yosshi, tout en s'interrompant pour boire de temps à autre.

-Bonjour, Yosshi.

-…

-Beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? – glou, glou –

-…

-Te rends-tu comptes ? C'est demain l'anniversaire de Lenalee !

-…

-J'espère que tu lui as préparé un cadeau ! – glou, glou –

Tous les scientifiques s'immobilisèrent.

Ils n'avaient pas de cadeau pour Lenalee.

Komui allait les tuer.

-Moi, évidemment, j'ai déjà des cadeaux. Reste à savoir si les gentilles fourmis travailleuses en ont un, _elles_…

-…

-Ah ! Quel bonheur de pouvoir discuter avec toi, mon bon Yosshi ! – glou, glou –

Komui continua son babillage sous les regards atterrés des autres scientifiques.

Reever se remit à travailler.

Il en était à un calcul de fonctions un peu tordu lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud et caféiné de Komui dans sa nuque.

-Au fait, Reever… bien dormi ?

L'Australien tenta de paraître décontracté et dit d'une voix égale :

-Vous parlez en dormant. Qui est Bak-chan ?

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce.

-Bak travaille comme scientifique à l'Aile Asiatique. C'est une personne que j'ai rencontrée l'an passé. Et ce n'est pas « Bak-chan », mais « Bak Chan », dit Komui d'un ton assuré.

-Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

Komui tenta – en vain – de se souvenir de son rêve et de son degré de compromission avant de dire :

-Nous sommes assez proches. Il nous arrive de nous revoir de temps en temps.

-Ça explique tout, souffla Reever sans lâcher des yeux son calcul.

Il repensa aux bribes de phrases que le Grand Intendant avait murmuré en chinois d'un air béat, durant son sommeil. Il entendait encore sa voix chuchoter un « Bak-chan » voluptueux. Il sentit une pointe glacée s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses envies de meurtre, pour se concentrer sur son travail.

* * *

_20/02, 3h00_

-Chambre 103… murmura Reever en cherchant sa chambre, exténué.

Il ouvrit une porte et constata avec plaisir que sa chambre avait été rangée et nettoyée.

Sa valise trônait sur son lit et Reever repensa soudain à un ou deux bibelots qu'il avait ramenés d'Australie.

Ce serait un cadeau parfait pour Lenalee.

-Ah, voilà !

Il sortit un petit kangourou sculpté dans un fragment de roche d'Ayers Rock et un cadre contenant une petite fleur blanche poussant essentiellement dans le bush australien.

-Bien, bien… un emballage, maintenant.

Il réussit à trouver un sachet en papier kraft dans lequel il plaça le kangourou et le cadre.

Il sortit un Post-it d'une de ses poches sur lequel il écrivit « Bon anniversaire Lenalee ».

Mort de fatigue, il posa sa valise par terre, rangea le cadeau sur sa table de nuit et se jeta tout habillé dans son lit.

* * *

_20/02, 8h00_

-Franchement, vous devriez investir dans un réveil, mon petit Reever.

Ledit petit Reever ne retint pas son cri de frayeur.

-K… Komui-san ?

-Il est huit heures, vous avez soixante minutes de retard, mon petit Reever.

-Je ne suis pas petit !

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Vingt ans. Et vous ?

-Vingt-trois. Vous êtes petit, conclut Komui dans un sourire.

-Grmbl. Et comment êtes-vous entré, d'abord ?

-Par la porte, quelle question ! A votre avis, pourquoi je me casserais la tête à être Grand Intendant si ce n'est pas pour posséder le double de toutes les clefs du QG ?

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Café ?

-Moui, merci.

Reever se leva et lissa les plis de ses habits. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit, pour prendre le cadeau.

-Oh, vous y avez pensé ! s'exclama joyeusement Komui.

-Comment aurais-je pu ne pas y penser, avec les lourds sous-entendus que vous nous avez sortis hier ?

-Ce n'était pas dit pour vous. Vous veniez d'arriver, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Venez à la salle à manger, le gâteau de Lenalee va arriver.

Komui s'éloigna en sautillant.

-Ce type est fou à lier, conclut Reever en le suivant.

Une fois arrivé à la salle à manger, il put enfin mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts causés par l'affection que Komui portait à sa sœur.

Toute la salle était décorée de ballons multicolores, de banderoles, de guirlandes, de fleurs en papier, de serpentins, si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'un clown fou avait atterri là pendant la nuit.

Ce qui était plus ou moins vrai vu que Komui avait investi les lieux nuitamment.

Lenalee semblait au comble de l'ennui, installée sur un trône tout scintillant, entourée de tonnes de cadeaux – dont la grande majorité avait été offerte par son frère.

Le minuscule paquet de Reever faisait bien pâle figure à côté de l'amoncellement de présents.

A croire que Komui passait 364 jours par an à accumuler les cadeaux, pour tout lui donner à son anniversaire.

Cependant, Lenalee apprécia beaucoup les petits cadeaux de Reever et Komui en fut ravi.

Le gâteau arriva enfin. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de gros cœur rose sur lequel était dessiné, en sucre glace, le visage de Komui. Ce qui, au final, était très bizarre pour un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Mais Komui était définitivement bizarre.

* * *

_08/03, 10h30_

-MA VIE EST FICHUE ! TT_TT

-Allons bon… soupira Reever en levant les yeux au ciel.

-BOUHOUHAAAAAH ! TT°TT

Komui inondait sa paperasse en retard depuis la veille.

Pris de pitié pour les papiers, Reever décida de consoler le Chinois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a un gros chagrin ?

-Bouhouiiii !

-Ça va aller… que s'est-il passé ?

-Lenalee elle est en mission, ma machine à café est en panne, mes cheveux veulent pas se lisser, j'ai cassé toutes mes tasses avec Yosshi dessus et en plus Johnny veut que je travaâââaille !

-Ah, je vois. Bâh, Lenalee, elle revient après-demain, non ? Puis, pour votre machine à café, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la mienne en attendant que le réparateur vienne. Je crois qu'il me reste une tasse de Yosshi que vous m'aviez prêtée la semaine passée. Enfin, pour cette question de Johnny qui vous oblige à travailler, vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que c'est si dur que ça de signer des papiers en bas à droite, hm ?

-D… d'accord… hoqueta Komui en essuyant ses larmes.

-Eh ben voilà ! C'est arrangé ! s'exclama Reever, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

-Et mes cheveux ? demanda le Chinois en désignant la masse emmêlée qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure.

-Euh… laissez-moi deviner… votre fer à lisser vous a explosé à la figure ?

-Boui.

-Je parie que c'est parce que vous avez voulu l'améliorer mais que comme vous n'y connaissez rien en robotique ça a raté…

Komui afficha une mine penaude et Reever comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

-Venez, je vais vous arranger ça à la brosse et au sèche-cheveux.

Komui frappa dans ses mains d'un air ravi et suivit Reever dans sa chambre.

L'Australien s'arma d'un sèche-cheveux, d'une brosse à poils durs et d'un peigne.

-Vous avez de la chance que j'aie fait de la coiffure pour payer mes études, grommela-t-il en commençant à peigner une partie des cheveux du Chinois.

-Aïe… ouille !... ça tire… hi ! ça brûle !... ah ! vous m'arrachez les cheveux !

-Komui-san, si vous ne faites pas un effort, je vous fais la boule à zéro.

-NOOON !!! TT-TT

Reever commença à lisser doucement, mèche après mèche, jusqu'à ce que…

-Euuuh… Komui-san ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous voyez la brosse ronde sur la table ?...

-Oui…

-…eh ben passez-moi les ciseaux qu'il y a juste à côté.

-QUOI ?!

Komui bondit sur ses pieds et se regarda dans le miroir.

La brosse était complètement emmêlée dans ses longs et soyeux cheveux.

-On dirait une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée… tenta de dédramatiser Reever.

-VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ELLE VOUS DIT LA TOILE D'ARAIGNEE ?

-Venez, je vais vous arranger ça.

-Bouhouhou mes beaux cheveux ! Reever je vous déteste.

-Hm… si je vous arrange le coup et que le résultat vous plaît, vous acceptez de… signer toute la paperasse en retard sur votre bureau ?

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver donc… j'accepte.

Reever fit claquer ses ciseaux dans le vide puis coupa les cheveux du Chinois qui, à chaque mèche tombant au sol, lâchait une nouvelle larme.

-Je vous les mouille pour faire les finitions, dit Reever en conduisant un Komui hystérique jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois la chevelure ébène gorgée d'eau, il reprit ses ciseaux, coupa quelques mèches en plus, puis sécha et lissa.

-Où avez-vous fourré votre béret ? Ah, le voilà. Regardez, j'ai fini ! dit Reever en tendant un miroir à son supérieur.

-KYAAAH ! QUE JE SUIS BEAU ! REEVER, TU ES UN GENIE !

Reever rougit un peu quand Komui l'attrapa à bras-le-corps et le serra contre lui.

Le Chinois le lâcha après quelques secondes pour se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir.

-Mon petit Reever, vous auriez dû faire coiffeur, ça vous aurait rapporté beaucoup plus que scientifique à la Congrégation.

-C'est vrai que j'étais le meilleur au salon où je travaillais… Mais il y aurait eu un inconvénient : ma vie serait beaucoup trop ennuyeuse.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré. Il faut admettre que ma vie aurait été ennuyeuse à mourir sans un cinglé paresseux caféinomane à chaussons passionné par la science expérimentale.

-C'est… gentil… dit Komui en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une insulte déguisée.

-C'est drôle, c'est toujours les gens fantasques qui restent dans les esprits. Dans soixante ans, quand je serai dans une maison de retraite à Sydney, je me souviendrai encore d'un type bizarre appelé Komui Lee alors que vous, vous ne vous rappellerez même pas avoir croisé un Australien… soupira Reever en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Je ne me souviendrai peut-être pas d'un Australien, mais sûrement d'un gentil scientifique qui m'avait consolé comme si j'avais trois ans et qui m'avait fait la plus belle coupe de cheveux que j'ai jamais vue – kyaaah ! que je m'aime !

-Je vois que ça vous plaît… allez signer votre paperasse.

-Bouhouhou vous venez de gâcher toute ma bonne humeur T.T

-Vous m'aviez promis.

Komui s'éloigna en traînant les pieds.

Reever passa l'aspirateur pour faire disparaître tous les bouts de cheveux, puis retourna travailler.

Lorsqu'il vit que Komui avait jeté tous ses papiers en retard par terre et qu'il lisait, les deux pieds posés sur son bureau, il s'exclama :

-Vous ne travaillez pas ?

-Vous avez dit de signer la paperasse en retard _sur mon bureau_. Vous voyez : il n'y a pas de paperasse en retard sur mon bureau, je n'ai rien à faire !

Reever resta bouche bée. Il était face à un dilemme moral de premier plan : devait-il étriper ou décapiter Komui Lee ?

-Komui-san, vous aviez promis ! gronda Reever, hors de lui. Alors vous allez me ramasser tout ça et mettre votre jolie petite signature en bas à droite de chaque papier, sinon je retourne dans ma chambre, je récupère tous vos cheveux, j'en fais une corde, je l'attache à vos stupides chaussons et je vous force à faire du saut à l'élastique depuis la falaise, compris ?!

Komui était tellement surpris qu'il n'osa même pas rétorquer que c'était lui le patron. Il ramassa un feuillet qu'il signa en tremblant.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Reever, le regard sombre, en s'asseyant à son propre bureau.

* * *

_09/03, 15h00_

Evidemment, la montagne de paperasse était de retour et Komui refusa catégoriquement de se laisser donner des ordres, si bien qu'il resta toute la journée assis sur sa chaise à roulettes, jouant avec les leviers.

Il montait, descendait, montait, baissait le dossier, tournait dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, redressait le dossier, avançait, descendait, reculait, montait, tournait…

Au bout d'un moment, Reever n'en put plus.

-Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ? gémit-il, les oreilles rendues douloureuses par le grincement de la chaise.

Komui haussa les épaules et empoigna le téléphone.

-Allô ? Bak-chan ?

Reever devint blanc de rage.

-Vous savez combien ça coûte les appels à l'étranger ?

Komui grommela et raccrocha.

Il se servit une tasse de café et se remit à parler avec Yosshi.

-Hello Yosshi. Ça va ?

-…

-Moi on m'empêche de m'amuser T.T

-…

-Ouiii, c'est Reever qui veut pas que j'appelle Bak-chaaan ! TT^TT

-…

-Quoi ? demanda Komui en collant son oreille sur sa tasse.

Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu penses que Reever est… _jaloux_ ?

-…

Il rigolait tout seul dans sa tasse et par conséquent ne vit pas arriver Reever qui lui mit la gifle du siècle avant de partir à grands pas.

...

-Reever Wenham, j'exige des explications ! lança Komui en ouvrant à la volée la porte de la chambre de l'Australien.

Reever tourna la tête vers l'intrus, le fusilla du regard et jeta une pile de chemises dans sa valise.

-J'ai toujours été très patient, commença Komui, un peu affolé de voir un de ses scientifiques mettre les voiles.

-Patient ? Vous ? HA ! Ecoutez, je veux bien tout ce que vous voulez, mais si vous vous moquez de moi, si vous m'insultez, je ne vois pas de raison valable pour rester. De plus, je n'ai aucune explication à vous fournir, n'importe qui de sensé aurait réagi comme moi.

-Alors vous partez ?

-Je vais suivre votre conseil et ouvrir un salon de coiffure. Vous aurez dit quelque chose de sensé au moins une fois dans votre vie.

-Là, c'est vous qui êtes insultant.

-Excusez-moi, dit Reever, sincère.

-Ecoutez, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser… Pour me faire pardonner, je… je vous nomme Chef de la Section Scientifique.

Il venait d'inventer ce titre à la seconde.

-Pardon ?

-Vous venez d'avoir une promotion.

-Vous donnez des promotions à tous les gens dont vous vous moquez ?

-Heureusement, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

-Komui Lee, vous êtes le type le plus étrange que j'aie jamais rencontré de toute ma vie.

-Merci.

Le Chinois sortit en sautillant un peu et Reever sentit son cœur fondre.

Dans le fond, il avait raison, il était jaloux.

Mais le monde entier n'était pas _obligé_ d'être au courant.

* * *

**Reever:** Je suis _pas_ jaloux!!!

**Yosshi: **C'est ça, c'est ça.

**Reever: **Komui, dis quelque chose!!

**Komui-sama (*se regarde dans un miroir, sans écouter Reever*): **C'est vrai que je suis magnifique avec cette coiffure...

**Bak:** Pourquoi Reever veut pas que mon chéri m'appelle? TT_TT (j'avoue, il y a du KomuixBak dans cette fic. Mais pas beaucoup et pas longtemps)

**Yosshi:** Dans le chapitre suivant, une expérience débile de Komui-sama. A votre avis, ce sera quoi?? La (le?) revieweuse(eur?) qui sera la(le?) plus proche de la réalité recevra l'ultime insigne de choisir la prochaine fic que je posterai (bien entendu, celles qui ont lu en avant-première n'ont pas le droit de participer, n'est-ce pas, Chibi et Naru?)


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo c'est de nouveau moi!!! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, celui que je préfère (l'expérience ! l'expérience !^^)...

Personne n'a trouvé quelle était cette fameuse expérience... on m'a bien dit des choses comme "faire un robot de Reever pour pouvoir le mater" (Kamazu se reconnaîtra), ou "voler les vêtements de Reever et les remplacer par un costume de Yosshi" (Shadowkan Shai)... mais c'est pas ça du tout (mais ça a bien un rapport avec Reever, avec l'activité préférée de sama (le matage de beaux Chefs de Section) et avec des vêtements qui se perdent^^)... mébon, voilà, donc personne ne choisit ma prochaine fic... après une longue réflexion, je dis: un yullen (un marrant, pour changer de ma song-fic déprimante^^). Donc, ce vendredi (ou samedi...) je posterai un pitit OS au meeeerveilleux titre de "Je vais te tuer Moyashi" (pourquoi tant de haine? méssant Kanda!! XD)

Pour en revenir à Wo ai ni... Komui n'est pas à moi (mais je ne désespère pas... un jour, Hoshino se rendra compte que je mérite de recevoir Komui en cadeau...), Reever non plus, mais l'invention de Komui est bien le fruit de mon cerveau malade^^

C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre... ou peut-être l'avant-avant-dernier, ça dépend si j'ai envie de maintenir le suspense ou bien non...

Bon, maintenant, je me la ferme, et je vous laisse lire^^

_

* * *

_

15/04, 7h30

-Qui veut un gâteau ? Qui veut un gâteau ? s'exclama Komui en passant entre les bureaux de la Section Scientifique, un plateau couvert de gâteaux dans la main droite, agitant une cloche de la main gauche.

-Hm… merci… dit l'Australien en attrapant un gâteau au hasard.

-NON SURTOUT PAS CELUI A LA FRAISE !

Reever fit un bond de cinquante centimètres.

-Hein ?

-Prenez celui-ci. Il est au citron.

Reever haussa un sourcil et engloutit le gâteau jaune que lui tendait Komui.

Les autres scientifiques mangèrent les autres gâteaux, tout en évitant soigneusement celui à la fraise.

-Personne n'aime la fraise ? demanda Komui d'un air peiné.

-J'adore la fraise ! s'exclama Lenalee en prenant la petite pâtisserie rose et en l'avalant.

-LENALEE !!! NOOON ! PAS ÇA !!!

Les soupçons des scientifiques se renforcèrent encore plus.

Il y eut un énorme POUF et un gigantesque nuage de fumée rose.

La fumée se résorba et Komui s'écria :

-J'ai réussi !

Aussitôt suivi de :

-Lenalee ! Mais qu'ai-je fait ?!

Les scientifiques s'entreregardèrent et faillirent tous tomber dans les pommes.

Ils avaient les attributs de divers animaux ; l'un avait les oreilles et la queue d'un chien, l'autre avait le nez et les pieds d'un cochon, un autre les antennes et les ailes d'une libellule.

Lenalee avait réagi un peu plus violemment, elle était entièrement changée en éléphant.

-MA PETITE LENALEE !!! TT__TT

Il y eut un autre POUF et Lenalee revint à la normale.

-Excuse-moââââ ! brailla Komui en serrant sa petite sœur contre lui.

Mais Lenalee était la seule à avoir retrouvé sa forme initiale.

-Le délai est très aléatoire, expliqua Komui après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Il sortit un carnet pour y noter les résultats de l'expérience.

De temps en temps, il y avait un petit POUF.

Le Grand Intendant arriva enfin au Chef de la Section Scientifique, qui s'était remis à travailler, bien qu'il fût un peu gêné par sa longue queue touffue et blonde et par ses griffes qui l'empêchaient de tenir correctement son stylo.

-Reever, vous êtes le plus réussi !

L'interpellé, qui ne savait toujours pas en quel animal il était métamorphosé, leva la tête et se regarda, horrifié, dans le miroir que lui tendait le Chinois.

Il fixa longuement son reflet.

Il avait deux grandes oreilles pointues et blondes qui jaillissaient entre les épis composant sa chevelure. Son nez s'était mué en une minuscule truffe noire et luisante. De longues moustaches filaient de ses joues. Ses canines avaient doublé de longueur. Ses yeux étaient fendus d'une pupille verticale. Ses doigts se terminaient par de longues griffes immaculées.

Il voulut maudire Komui, mais seul un long miaulement s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Vous êtes très mignon comme ça ! s'exclama Komui, visiblement ravi de la situation.

-MIÂÂÂW ! hurla Reever d'une voix suraiguë.

Le Grand Intendant gratta Reever entre les oreilles.

-Calmez-vous, mon petit Reever.

Reever voulut protester, mais ne put masquer le ronronnement qui provenait de sa poitrine.

-Vraiment mignon, conclut l'autre avant d'essayer d'esquiver un coup de griffe.

L'Australien lécha le sang qui dégoulinait sur ses griffes, puis il se rendit compte que tous les autres avaient retrouvé leur apparence humaine.

-Miaou ?

-Le délai est très aléatoire, mon petit Reever, dit Komui en tapotant la tête du scientifique-chat.

-Mrrraw !

-Comment ça j'ai fait exprès ?!

-Miaou.

-Voyons, ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? demanda Komui d'un air innocent.

Mais Reever n'était pas dupe. Komui avait choisi lui-même quel gâteau il devait manger. Il savait quelles en seraient les conséquences.

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? répéta Komui en sortant de la vaste pièce.

Reever le suivit sans bruit. Il ne le lâcherait pas sans une explication.

-Hein, pourquoi ? répéta Komui, persuadé d'être seul. Pour pouvoir te gratter entre les oreilles et t'entendre ronronner ? Pour voir tes moustaches frissonner d'impatience ? Pour voir le bout de ta langue lorsque tu relèches tes griffes maculées de mon sang ? Complètement stupide, marmonna le Chinois en étouffant ce qui semblait être un sanglot.

« Ce type est bon pour l'asile » songea Reever en se grattant le menton.

* * *

_19/04, 9h00_

-MIAOU !!! s'exclama Reever en griffant le bas du bureau de Komui.

-Cette expérience est vraiment intéressante, dit le Chinois en sortant son carnet. Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ?

-MI-A-OU !!! hurla Reever en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Ah, oui, plus de nonante-six heures… étonnant.

-MIÂÂÂOOOUUU… TT°TT

-Cette fourrure, elle était aussi épaisse, hier ?

-Miaouhouhou… T.T

-Etonnant, répéta Komui. Chaque jour vous devenez un peu plus « chat ».

Reever avait rétréci de plus d'un mètre, ses mains s'étaient amincies jusqu'à former des petites pattes où des coussinets étaient apparus, son sillon labial s'était peu à peu ouvert, son nez et sa bouche s'étaient avancés pour former un museau, il s'était retrouvé couvert de longs poils blonds.

Komui attrapa le petit chat qui était à ses pieds et le posa sur ses genoux.

-Alors, Reever, comment va ?

-Mrrraw ! s'exclama l'intéressé en griffant la veste du Grand Intendant.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil. Vous devriez me féliciter, au contraire.

-!!!

-J'ai fait l'exploit scientifique de l'année ! Modifier la composante moléculaire d'un corps humain pour le transformer en animal ! Je mérite un prix Nobel !

-Miâou !

-Oui, oui, vous allez retrouver forme humaine, dit Komui en gratouillant le dos de son Chef de Section Scientifique.

Reever frissonna un peu puis se mit à ronronner, bien malgré lui.

Cependant, il se devait d'admettre que les caresses du Chinois n'étaient pas désagréables.

Loin de là.

Reever jeta un œil vers Komui.

Il semblait aux anges, basculé en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, une main tenant une tasse de café, l'autre plongée dans la fourrure tiède d'un chat pelotonné sur ses genoux.

Reever s'étira et bondit au sol.

Il avait hâte de retrouver son corps.

Depuis quatre jours, le travail s'accumulait sans qu'il ne pût rien faire, et il était mort d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir rattraper ce retard.

Il soupira d'un air las et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Minou, minou, … appela Tap Top, le ton railleur.

-Mraw ! miaula mentalement Reever en se jurant mentalement de le lui faire payer quand il aurait retrouvé son corps.

Un courant d'air fit claquer la fenêtre et Reever tomba par terre dans un long miaulement de terreur pure.

Le pauvre petit chat se réceptionna sur ses pattes et courut en pleurnichant jusque sous le bureau de Komui, le seul qui lui témoignait un peu de – non, pas de la compassion – de gentillesse.

-Miahouhouhou, pleurnicha Reever, encore choqué.

Il se roula en boule contre les chaussons du Chinois et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, et éventuellement piquer un roupillon.

Il y eut un petit POUF et Reever retrouva son corps humain.

Une très bonne chose, si une ne tient pas compte du fait qu'il était endormi sous un bureau aux pieds de son supérieur cinglé, le tout en costume d'Adam.

Heureusement, il y avait des panneaux de bois à l'avant et sur les côtés du bureau, qui cachaient le jeune homme de la vue des autres scientifiques.

-Reever, réveillez-vous… souffla Komui en donnant de petits coups de pied au blond.

-Hm, foutez-moi la paix, Komui ! grommela Reever.

-Hé ! Un peu de politesse ! On dit : « foutez-moi la paix, Komui-sama, ô maître incontesté de la Congrégation de l'Ombre » ! murmura Komui, tentant de rester silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

-M…eh, je parle ! J'ai retrouvé mon corps !

Il se redressa et se cogna la tête sur le coin d'un tiroir.

Il rougit, se pelotonna sur lui-même pour masquer sa nudité et chuchota :

-Mais allez me chercher des vêtements au lieu de me mater !

-Je ne vous mate pas, je vérifie que tout est toujours là.

-Tout est toujours là, pas besoin de vérifier… _ça _!

-Je recomptais vos doigts de pieds, pervers !

-Mes vêtements !

-Johnny, allez me chercher des vêtements.

-Vêtements ?

-Oui, vous savez : un pantalon, une chemise, un pull… euh, des sous-vêtements, aussi.

-Pour vous ?

-Non, pour le Pape.

-Je suis pas le Pape, murmura Reever.

-Ça se saurait, souffla Komui en chassant Johnny Gill à grands coups de dossier cartonné.

-Merci Dieu de m'avoir rendu mon corps.

-Il y a juste une chose qui me peine…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne saurai plus vous gratter entre les oreilles !^^

-Pervers.

* * *

_08/05, 15h00_

-Libre ! Libre ! Liiibre ! scandait Komui en entrant à la Section Scientifique.

-Ciel il est increvable ce type ou quoi ? gémit Reever en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

-Je suis libre ! continua le Chinois en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

-Vous peut-être, mais moi non ! pesta Reever. Je travaille, figurez-vous !

Il poussa l'autre, qui ne daignait pas bouger d'un pouce.

-Vous pourriez retirer vos grosses fesses de mes dossiers, Komui-san ?

-« Grosses fesses » ! Vous m'offensez !

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi travailler ! T.T

Komui ne bougea pas beaucoup plus mais tendit sa tasse de café à Reever.

-Sucré, ça vous va ?

-Euh… je rêve ou vous venez de me refiler le fond de votre café ? è.è

-C'est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas vous laisser travailler ! ^^

-…merci…

-Vous ne voulez pas connaître la raison de ma joie ?

-Non, répondirent en chœur les scientifiques.

-Je suis, continua Komui d'une voix posée, comme s'ils avaient dit « oui ».

Il laissa un blanc pour maintenir le suspense.

-…CELIBATAIRE !!! acheva le Chinois en hurlant presque.

Reever cracha tout son café droit devant lui et toussa bruyamment en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Mon pauvre, si j'avais su que ça vous ferait cet effet, je me serais abstenu… dit Komui d'un air ravi en essuyant le café qui l'avait éclaboussé.

-Ne criez plus jamais dans mes oreilles, imbécile, hoqueta Reever, encore choqué par la déferlante de décibels qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

-Vous êtes célibataire et c'est ça qui vous rend tout joyeux ? demanda Tap Top, incrédule.

-Mais oui !

Ils le regardèrent d'un air affligé. La plupart d'entre eux étaient célibataires et souffraient de cette solitude forcée.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Reever d'un air maussade.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi êtes vous si heureux ?

-Parce que dès aujourd'hui, je suis ouvert à toutes les demandes en mariage ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant largement les bras.

Les scientifiques s'entreregardèrent. Il aurait fallu être le dernier des masochistes pour vouloir épouser _ça_.

-Pourquoi vous nous dites ça à nous ? demanda Reever d'un ton las. Vous êtes au courant qu'on est tous des hommes ? Enfin, à part 65.

Komui sourit encore plus largement et les scientifiques maudirent silencieusement Reever.

-Mais c'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas encore là quand…

-Quand ? demanda Reever, inquiet.

-…quand ce taré est sorti du placard, compléta un scientifique.

Deuxième crachement de café de la part de Reever.

-C'est du gaspillage ! glapit Komui.

-Vous êtes… gay ?

-Vous vous souvenez de Bak Chan ?

-Je croyais que c'était une femme !

-Que vous êtes innocent, mon petit Reever, le plaignit Komui en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Donc, Bak Chan… est l'homme que je viens de quitter !

-Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Reever, bien que ça ne le regarde pas.

-Je suis amoureux ! s'exclama-t-il sans l'ombre d'un soupçon d'une once de pudeur (c'est-à-dire qu'il a déclaré ça comme s'il avait dit qu'il venait d'aller au magasin acheter un paquet de café).

-Johnny Gill, servez-moi un autre café, que je puisse le recracher, dit Reever.

Komui, amoureux.

Il se demandait ce que ça pourrait occasionner comme catastrophe.

-Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Oh, puis, non, je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai pas besoin d'être plus traumatisé que je ne suis déjà.

-Tant mieux, je ne l'aurais pas dit, conclut Komui en se levant, libérant les dossiers de Reever.

* * *

A suiiiiiivre!!!!

**Yosshi:** C'est bien? C'est pas trop débile? Komui est pas trop bizarre?

**Komui-sama:** Ménon, ménon... C'est juste dommage qu'on voit pas ma Lenalee TT-TT

**Yosshi:** Désolééééééééééée TT°TT

**Reever: **Ah, il a enfin quitté ce ********* de Bak! Mwahahahah!

**Komui-sama: **Je sens que Bak-chan va m'en vouloir à vie, pour ça...

**Yosshi: **Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il te déteste... c'est pas parce qu'il veut prendre ta place de Grand Intendant, ni parce que tu l'empêches d'approcher Lenalee...

**Komui-sama: **Il... veut... approcher... Lenaleeeeeeeee?!?!?! ***sort deux Kalashnikov (c'est la bonne ortho?) pour aller buter Bak***

**Yosshi: **Oups... euh... Reviews?

**Reever: **Il se passe quoi dans le chap' suivant??? Je viole Komui?

**Yosshi: **Naon!! On touche pas mon sama!!

**Reever: **Je plaque Komui contre un mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement?

**Yosshi: **Naaaaaaan!!!

**Reever: **Mais quoi, alors?

**Yosshi: **Eh bien, j'avais prévu de te faire vivre une zolie histoire d'amoooûûûûr, mais puisque tu as des intentions si perverses, je vais être obligée de te torturer...

**Reever: **Kwaaaaa???!!!

**Yooshi *avec une aura meurtrière qui émane de sa noble personne (lol)*: **Tu seras condamné à périiiiiiiiir dans les flââââmmes de l'enfeeeeer!!! **(style Nekozawa, dans Host Club)** Non... piiiiiiiiire! Tu vaaaaaas geeeeerber triiiiiiiiipes et booooooyauuuuuux!!!!!

**Reever: **TT Donnez pas de reviews à cette fickeuse, elle est trop méssante avec ses personnages!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Vu qu'après l'expérience, il ne se passe plus grand chose dans cette fic, je vais tout poster d'un coup...  
Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre...  
Avec la torture de Reever (nyark nyark)

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hoshino.

_

* * *

_

12/05, 10h00

Reever se sentait plutôt bizarre depuis le discours de Komui.

Il balançait entre joie et désespoir, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Il trouva une façon originale de régler son problème : le noyer dans l'alcool (pas Komui, le problème).

Il se coucha sur son lit, avec trois bouteilles de liqueur australienne posées sur sa table de nuit.

Il vida la première, puis la deuxième, puis la troisième et se rendit compte que son problème n'avait absolument pas disparu.

Il sortit de sa chambre en quête d'autres bouteilles à siffler.

Le sol tanguait dangereusement sous lui et le carrelage semblait gondoler par endroits.

Il croisa Komui qui s'exclama :

-C'est là que vous êtes ! Vous faites grève ou quoi ?

Reever s'agrippa au mur, sentant ses jambes se dérober.

-Reever, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le Chinois en s'approchant.

L'Australien devint blanc, puis vert et Komui s'en inquiéta encore plus.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à marcher, mais Reever murmura :

-Vomir…

Le Chinois écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit une chambre au hasard et poussa Reever vers la cuvette des toilettes.

L'Australien tomba à genoux et fut pris de violents tremblements et de terribles haut-le-cœur.

Il se pencha brusquement au-dessus de la cuvette et vomit les trois litres de liqueur qu'il avait ingurgités.

Komui était accroupi à côté de lui, une main posée sur son épaule.

Soudain Reever _les_ vit. De gigantesques araignées, hideuses, des rats noirs aux yeux rouge sang, des lézards couleur de boue… tous ces monstres qui avançaient vers lui, pour le dévorer…

Il tenta de sortir, mais Komui était toujours là.

-Reever ? Tu as…fini ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

L'Australien se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités par la frayeur.

Et, à la place du visage de Komui, Reever vit la tête d'une mouche démesurée.

Il fut pris de nouveaux tremblements et se mit à gémir de peur en voyant les murs et le plafond se déformer et l'écraser de plus en plus.

-K… Komui… geignit-il en vomissant une deuxième fois.

Le Chinois, comprenant que Reever souffrait d'hallucinations dues à l'alcool, le serra contre lui pour le calmer.

-Reever, respire profondément, ça va passer… souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. Calme-toi, je suis là…

Il posa une main sur les yeux du blond, le plongeant dans des ténèbres protectrices, et continua de le bercer contre lui.

Et Reever se sentit étonnamment bien, protégé par les bras fins du Chinois, et ses nausées s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Il comprit alors ce qui le tracassait depuis une semaine et s'abandonna au sommeil dans les bras de Komui.

* * *

_13/05, 7h15_

-Faut pas boire comme ça quand on ne tient pas l'alcool ! dit Komui en posant un verre d'aspirine sur le bureau de Reever.

-Grmbl.

-J'étais inquiet.

-… – glou, glou –

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-…

-Vous savez que Yosshi a plus de répondant que vous ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ok ?

-Ne vous énervez pas, c'est bon… C'est moi qui devrais crier ! Vous avez préféré vous soûler que de travailler, c'est une faute grave.

-Oh, c'est bon, je suis pas d'humeur, grinça Reever.

-Mon petit Reever, je ne suis pas en train de vous faire un blâme, mais bien de m'inquiéter. Pas besoin de s'exciter.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez tutoyé ? demanda Reever, soupçonneux.

Komui haussa les sourcils.

-Quand ça ?

-Quand j'étais malade.

-Je vous ai tutoyé, vous êtes sûr ?

-…

-Euh… l'inquiétude ?

-…

-Ça va mieux, vos maux de tête ?

-Hm, hm.

-Donc, hier, vos vous êtes enfilé trois bouteille de liqueur à 70 degrés pour rien ?

-J'étais… pas bien.

-Et ça a amélioré votre état de vous brûler vos précieux neurones ?

-Grandement.

-Ce n'est pas très moral.

-…

Komui se leva.

-Oh, au fait… c'est mon anniversaire, dans un mois.

-Le treize ?

-Oui.

Reever eut un petit sourire.

-Pour vous remercier pour hier, je vais vous faire le cadeau le plus génial que vous recevrez jamais.

* * *

_20/05, 16h45_

Reever se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mordilla le bout de son crayon, perdu dans une profonde réflexion.

-Vous voulez ma calculette ? demanda Komui.

-Hein, quoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en sortir avec vos calculs. Vous voulez ma calculette ?

-Ah, non, ça va… dit Reever en reprenant son travail qu'il avait interrompu pour réfléchir.

-A quoi vous cassiez-vous la tête, alors ?

-Oh… rien de spécial…

Reever jeta un œil discret vers son supérieur qui lisait une BD en mâchouillant le capuchon de son stylo.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il réfléchissait au cadeau qu'il devait lui offrir trois semaines plus tard…

Komui se leva et sortit, prétextant un soudain besoin de manger des biscuits au chocolat.

L'Australien prit sa tasse de café et l'amena à ses lèvres, mais Johnny heurta son coude et le liquide noir éclaboussa sa chemise.

-Oh ! pardon !

-Non, ce n'est rien… marmonna le blond en sortant pour se changer.

Il vit que la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte.

-Mais…

Komui était en train de retourner ses armoires et il n'entendit pas Reever.

-C'est bon, il n'en a plus… soupira le Chinois, soulagé.

-Komui-san, au nom du Ciel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ?

Komui sursauta et se tapa la tête contre une étagère.

-Je vérifie que vous n'allez pas vous brûler les neurones à la liqueur étrangère.

-C'est bien gentil mais je suis assez grand pour savoir si je veux ou non me brûler les neurones.

-Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable.

-C'est vous qui dites ça ? Ô.o

-Promettez-moi de ne plus faire ce genre de bêtise !

-Mais lâchez-moi, à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Je tiens à vous… euh… à vos neurones.

-Sortez et laissez-moi changer de chemise ! Vous me faites plus peur quand vous êtes sérieux que quand vous me forcez à manger des gâteaux piégés !

-Vous voulez un gâteau au citron ?

-NON !

Komui battit en retraite, toujours souriant.

* * *

_13/06, 7h30_

Komui était aux anges, promenant partout sa bonne humeur en sautillant entre les bureaux comme s'il avait des ailes attachées à ses chaussons. Il posa une pile de papiers de plus au sommet de sa montagne de documents en retard, tout en se dandinant de joie.

Lenalee arriva et tendit un paquet à son frère.

-Aaah ! tu y as pensé ! *o*

Il ouvrit l'emballage. Il s'agissait d'un béret blanc garni d'étoiles argentées et sur lequel étaient écrits des caractères chinois.

-Wo ai ni, lut Komui.

Il enleva son béret habituel, plaça le nouveau au sommet de sa tête et ouvrit les vannes. Un torrent de larmes jaillit de ses yeux.

-Merciii ma petite Lenaleee ! Bouhouhou ! TTvTT

Reever passa sans rien dire devant le Chinois et courut travailler.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Komui dans le creux de son cou.

-Reever, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre cadeau…

-Je vous le donnerai quand… quand…

Son regard se posa sur la pile de paperasse.

-Quand vous aurez rangé et nettoyé votre bureau.

Komui écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous accumulez la paperasse sans jamais la ranger !

-Je l'ai déjà rangée, quand vous m'avez coupé les cheveux.

-J'ai dû me battre pour vous faire travailler et vous vous êtes vengé en me transformant en… _chat _!

Komui se frotta pensivement le menton, il remonta ses lunettes, repoussa la mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux, puis déclara :

-Ok, mais si mon cadeau ne me plaît pas, je… oh, et puis, vous verrez bien.

Reever leva les yeux au ciel.

Un vrai gamin.

Komui commença à ranger et Reever retourna à son travail, persuadé d'avoir des heures devant lui.

Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un pianotait des ongles sur sa tête.

-Komui-san, vous êtes en train de m'arracher le cuir chevelu avec vos longs ongles de Chinois machiavélique.

-J'ai fini ! s'exclama ledit Chinois machiavélique en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux blonds de Reever.

-Déjà ? Mais ça fait à peine une demi-heure !

-Je veux mon cadeau ! dit Komui, visiblement convaincu que Reever n'avait rien préparé.

-Il est… dans ma chambre.

Reever sortit de la Section Scientifique en songeant à la menace du Chinois.

Il ouvrit la porte 103 et entra dans sa chambre, suivi de Komui.

-Installez-vous.

Komui s'assit sur le lit, frémissant d'impatience.

Reever emplit une tasse de café brûlant et la tendit au Grand Intendant.

-Voilà !

-Où est mon cadeau ?

-C'est ça ! dit Reever en désignant fièrement la tasse de café.

-C'est tout ?

-Euh… celui-là est spécial. Il a un effet… particulier.

-Particulier ?

-Buvez, vous verrez.

Il haussa un sourcil, vaguement déçu.

Il renifla un peu le café pour vérifier que l'Australien n'y avait pas mis un produit chimique visant à le changer en lapin, puis conclut que ce café était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Hm… Buvez-le comme si c'était le premier de la journée…

Reever avait remarqué que plus le café était matinal, plus Komui fermait les yeux.

Et il voulait justement que le Chinois fermât les yeux.

-Le premier de la journée ? répéta-t-il en faisant la moue.

-Oui, je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est vous en avez déjà bu dix-sept, mais… faites comme si !

-C'est-à-dire… je ne fais jamais ça en public… bafouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Reever se demanda ce qu'il entendait par là, puis le rassura.

-Il n'y a que moi.

-Hum… d'accord, fit-il en reprenant sa couleur ivoire habituelle.

Il approcha la tasse de son visage, tout doucement, en fermant les yeux.

Il respira longuement l'arôme du café, les traits détendus. Il souffla délicatement sur le liquide noir puis huma à nouveau son odeur.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Un soupir pour le moins ambigu, selon Reever.

Cela ressemblait plutôt à un gémissement.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans son café, tout doucement.

-Mmmm… fit-il à mi-voix en relèchant les quelques gouttes perlant aux coins de sa bouche.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? songea Reever, les yeux rivés sur Komui. C'est à la limite de l'indécence !... j'adore. »

Le Chinois buvait à petites gorgées, et entre chaque, il lâchait un soupir de plus en plus suggestif.

-Stop ! Ne bougez plus, Komui-san ! L'effet ne va pas tarder à se manifester.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et son visage détendu.

Reever prit doucement la tasse et l'ôta de ses mains.

Il s'approcha.

-Votre cadeau arrive…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Komui, doucement, tendrement.

Un baiser léger, très léger, qu'il rompit après quelques secondes.

-Particulier, en effet. Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et regarda Reever d'un air amusé.

Il reprit la tasse et demanda :

-C'est tout ?

-…

-Franchement, Reever, j'aurais espéré autre chose venant de vous. Depuis le temps que vous me connaissez… dit-il en souriant mystérieusement dans sa tasse.

-… autre chose ?

-J'aurais souhaité plus…

-Que voulez-vous d…

Il fut interrompu par un second baiser, encore plus tendre que le premier.

-Wo ai ni, susurra Komui contre les lèvres de Reever.

Et l'Australien comprit enfin le sens de ces quelques mots.

-'love you too… murmura-t-il en réponse. Bon anniversaire, Komui.

_Fin._

* * *

**Petite remarque hyper pas importante de l'auteure cinglée :**

Le rituel du premier café de Komui m'a été inspiré par un épisode de la série américaine « Ally McBeal ». Ally est presque aussi caféinomane que Komui (mais quand même beaucoup moins^^) et elle aime par-dessus tout le capuccino. Dans la première saison, elle montre à une de ses amies comment apprécier pleinement le tout premier capuccino de la journée : d'abord l'approcher de son visage, tout doucement, et respirer l'odeur. Puis, au moment où on n'en peut plus, où on veut absolument boire le merveilleux liquide, on l'éloigne un peu, et on recommence. Après un moment, la tension est tellement forte qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher des soupirs de plaisir lorsque enfin on boit à toutes, toutes petites gorgées le délicieux café. Voilà comment m'est venue l'idée de cette dernière partie !

Reviews???


End file.
